


Cover for "Sprout by Trumpeteer34"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being exposed to an unknown chemical agent during a battle, Bruce is left unconscious, half-naked, and very young. Tony (with the help of his team) takes it upon himself to try to reverse the effects of the chemical, all while caring for the little boy who is one of his closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Sprout by Trumpeteer34"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sprout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002715) by [Trumpeteer34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trumpeteer34/pseuds/Trumpeteer34). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/142506564474/sprout-by-trumpeteer34-summary-after-being) on tumblr.


End file.
